My Love Story
by ZanessaForever0120
Summary: When Amy meets Cameron everything goes up hill for her, well maybe not everything...


**My Love Story**

"_**We were given:**_

_**Two hands to hold, two feet to walk,**_

_**Two eyes to see, but why only one heart,**_

'_**cause it was given to someone else**_

_**For us to find…"**_

**Chapter 1**

**Cameron**

"Please turn to page sixty-five in your review books," my calculus teacher, Mr. Hollenbock, droned on.

"I wasn't having a very good morning. First off, my brother poured water on my hair dryer, and my cereal was soggy. Also, I didn't have any conditioner so I couldn't finish washing my hair,

"Amy, please answer number thirteen," Mr. Hollenbock instructed.

"Uhhh, sixteen over pi?" I was the best in calculus, or any math course, but I wasn't the worst. The best student, would have to be Suzy Kindle. The worst would have to every senior girl at Marcel High's heart throb, Tony Cox. I don't even know how he even got into this class. Of course he isn't my heart throb, I think he is a complete jerk. He thinks he is the king of high school.

"You are correct, sixteen over -" Mr. Hollenbock got cut off by our secretary pounding on the door. I guess she wasn't having such a hot morning either. "Hang on class," Mr. Hollenbock walked over to the door. Mrs. Milton, the secretary, and some guy was at the door. She talked to Mr. Hollenbock for a couple of minutes, and every few seconds Mr. Hollenbock would nod his head. Then, finally he led the student in. "Alright class, this is Cameron, he will be joining us for the rest of the year. He came all the way here from Tennessee."

"You mean the hee-haw state?" my boyfriend, Stan, mocked. The whole class, but me, Cameron, and Mr. Hollenbock laughed. Cameron looked a little hurt.

"Class, quiet down," Mr. Hollenbock shouted, but the class didn't get any quieter, "Shut up!" the class shut up. "Now, Stan one more remark like that, and you will be off to Saturday detention. Anyways there are two seats open, one by Suzy, and one by Amy."

"Can't he sit by Amy? I have to have two seats for all of my stuff!?" Suzy complained.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to hear your complaining. Cameron, go sit by Amy," Mr. Hollenbock rolled his eyes,

"Who?" Cameron looked confused.

"Amy, raise your hand."

I raised my hand, I didn't really want some guy I didn't know to sit by me. I mean, I know that sounds selfish, but it was true, I really didn't. Cameron came down and sat by me, I moved my stuff over so he could put his stuff down.

"Now class, we have a project that will need partners. I will choose your partners, so no moaning, groaning, or complaining."

Every girl started to get excited because they all now had an equal chance to be partnered with Tony. Mr. Hollenbock put all the students names in a hat. He pulled out one name at a time and announced the partners. He pulled Stan's name.

"Stan," Mr. Hollenbock announced and went to go pull out another name.

Stan looked back at me and winked. I gave him a no emotion look.

"Stan and Elizabeth."

Stan looked happy and I just didn't really care. He was a jerk, I didn't know why I started dating him, now I can't back out of the relationship.

A couple more names were called.

"Tony and," Mr. Hollenbock reached in the hat and pulled out the slip of paper, "Bella."

"OMG!" Bella started jumping up and down, while clapping. I was surprised that she could do two things at once, she's so dumb.

"Bella! Calm down!" one of Bella's friends demanded.

Bella calmed down.

Everybody's name was called but mine and Cameron's. I didn't like that sign.

"Amy and," Mr. Hollenbock pulled out the last slip of paper, "Cameron, Now Amy come here."

I walked over to Mr. Hollenbock, "Yes."

"I want to tell you that you have to be really careful with Cameron."

"Why?"

"He has Autism…"

"Oh"

"Go get to know him, try to become friends with him while your at it."

I walked back over to my desk and sat down. "Hey I'm Amy. What brought you and your family all the way from Tennessee to California?"

"Uhhh, my dad got transferred here, he's in the military, but they aren't supposed to transfer him for a while. My dad didn't live with us in Tennessee, but my mom wanted to meet back up with him here. He was in D.C., but my mom didn't want to live there."

I was surprised that he was actually talking this much. He didn't act very shy, I guess that something was different about him. It did feel different to be around him. "Hey do you need someone to show you around the school, 'cause I can sometime."

"Uhhh, sure…"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Why are you doing all of this, so you can post in the school newspaper of hillbilly Cameron does such and such?"

"No, I just want to be friends, I would never do that."

"Oh, sorry I said that then," he handed me his schedule that he got from his bag.

I compared my schedule to his, of course I had mine memorized. After I got to the third class, I realized that we had every class together, that rarely happened at this school. "We have every class together, even drama."

"Really, that's cool," he took his schedule back, and put it in his bag.

I looked in his bag while he had it open. He didn't really have much, just some gym clothes, a binder, and his iPhone. When he lifted up his binder my heart dropped, I thought I might like him, but I saw a picture of a girl that had a heart beside her face, but it looked like it had been rubbed away. "Amy, you can't like him, you have a boyfriend, and it looks like he has a girlfriend," I thought to myself, "Although, just because we're taken and have the entrée; doesn't mean we can't look for some dessert. Great now I'm arguing with myself," I contradicted. "I'll never know who it is unless I ask."

"Hey Cameron, who is that girl in the picture with the heart on it?"

"Oh, that's my younger cousin Jesse. I was really close with her before she…" the look on his face was one of pain, guilt, and regret. Cameron was really close to her, he probably thought of her as his sister.

"Would you like to talk about it? Mrs. Bennett, the home economics teacher wouldn't mind if we skipped; I can just tell her that I took you on that tour thingy," I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, I think that sounds great," he smiled.

The bell rang for us to be dismissed.


End file.
